User blog:Collaterale1/Steven Star's Return
Spike: No...No.....NOOOO!!!! Steven: Hehehehe....HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Spike: I fought your killed by Rainbow Dash Steven: Hahahahaha, Thanks for the help of Unknown Lester, i can have REVENGE!!!!!! Dashie: Steven, your back heh!? Now i will teach you a lesson (Steven Star(In his insane form) Knees Rainbow Dash's stomach so hard) Dashie :Holy....Shit......I...C-c-c-an't belivie t-t-t-t-this! Lydia: Dashie OH NO!!! (Steven Star frozes Lydia, Pen, Robo and Classic Steven with his magic abilities from his dead wife Icy) New Dante: WTF!? Stockgil: Is been a long time Dante, now your finished!! New Dante: This is gonna be a piece of cake! (Steven teleports, grabs Dante's Gun and shoot him in the head) Goku: What happened? Vegeta: I don't know Kakarot, but there a powerful power level overhere! Steven: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Goku and Vegeta: STEVEN!!!! (Steven double axes Vegeta's back and Blasts Goku's face) Steven: Hello, Ebony! (Steven Blasts Ebony, Ritcher, Melissa, Twilight Sparkle, Amy Rose, Cosmo, Rosie and Gohan, While Tofu, John, Gaston, Frollo, Rigby and Spike manage to escape using a time machin that send them 4 Months later) Steven: Finally i can destroy the city and RESSURECT MY MASTER!!!!!! (Steven Blows up the city, and a vortex pop out of nowhere ready for Universal Revenge, While Rarity watch the horror) Steven: *Maniac Laugh* Thus begins Steven Star's Return (5 Months later) (Tofu, John, Gaston, Frollo, Rigby and Spike where sended to the future of 5 Months later) John: What Happened? Spike: i Don't know, but this is 5 Months later after Steven Conquered the world) Tofu: TOFUUUUU!! (Cries) Frollo: Don't worry Tofu guy, your friend is in Heaven Gaston: I Missed Ebony and Amy so much! John: Guys Look! (John and his friends, see Cosmo, Rosie, Melissa and Stocking Brainwashed by Steven) John: MY GIRLFRIEND ROSIE HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED!!! Gaston: Calm down John, we need something? (Thinking) I knoooow! (At Skips's Garage) Skips: Let's see... Pops? (Pan through the seats, to Pops, in a zookeeper's outfit.) We got a Pops here? Pops: Huh? Skips: You Pops? Pops: Indeed! Skips: Car's ready. Sign here. (Shows Pops a clipboard and hands him a pen.) Pops: I hope she wasn't any trouble, Mister! Mister... (Looks at nametag.) Skips. Skips: Not really. Just an oil change. Pops: Oh, splendid! (Runs away, laughing. Skips then looks at the clipboard again.) Skips: We got a Marcy Stevenson here? John: Are you Skips? Skips: I'm Skips. Who's askin'? Gaston: Is me your buddy Gaston Skips: I don't know you. John: He's been brainwashed. Frollo: Remember we live the good times? Skips: We never live the good times Spike: Do you remember Steven? He must have scrambered your brain. He was gonna scramble our brains, too, but we escaped through a hole in space time. (Makes time traveling sound.) You got to help us stop him. Skips: The Exit Hole is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives. How else are people gonna get from South I-85, to South West 85B? You need some help with your car, I'm your guy. Otherwise, get out of here. Rigby: That's not the Skips we know! Skips: (Skips looms over Rigby.) I don't know you! Rigby: Skips, you're in there somewhere, snap out of it! (He slaps Skips in the face. Skips roars in anger before pinning both Gaston and Rigby up against the wall by their necks, choking them.) Skips: What's your game? Gaston: (choking) You gotta remember, Skips! Skips: Who do you work for?! Gaston: Well, (gags) technically, you're one of our bosses. Ugh... Skips: You lie! Rigby: Wait, we know why your name is Skips. Remember the only woman you ever loved!? (Skips's eyes widen as he flashes back to memories from "Diary", "The Power", "Death Punchies", "This Is My Jam", "Over the Top","Skips Strikes" "Pie Contest" and "Inrregular Show". No longer brainwashed, he lets go of Gaston and Rigby, who fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Skips is upset.) Skips: (He breathes heavily for a moment before regaining his composure. He turns to Gaston and Rigby.) Tell me everything. (Cuts to next scene.) John: Steven tried to take out the world out for months, but then he took it by force. And we're the only ones left who can take it back. Skips: Uh, do we have a plan? John: Rigby, show him the document. Rigby: Bam! It declares the park a historical landmark. We just need everybody that worked at the park to sign it, then it will be against the law to build The Exit Hole, decreed from City Hall, yo! John: Easier said then done. If that bearded guy gave you a new identity to hide you, then there's no telling where everyone else is. Skips: I know where we can find out. (We now go to the next scene, where Pops is now a butterfly sanctuary instructor.) Pops: Welcome to the City Butterfly Sanctuary. Admission is free, although donations are greatly appreciated. John: (Clears his throat and holds up a lollipop.) Will you take a Butterscotch Ripple? Pops: (Pops now has memories from "The Power", "Karaoke Video", "Prankless", "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Go Viral", "Brain Eraser", "Sugar Rush", and "The Best Burger in the World". Pops is now unbrainwashed and laughs.) I remember. Jolly good show! (We go to the Construction Room, where his friends Cosmo, Rosie, Melissa and Stocking where Brainwashed) John: Cosmo, Rosie don't you remeber me? Cosmo: I don't remember you Rosie: Get out of here freak! (John Kisses Rosie in the mouth, she flashbacks through memories from her first meeting to the Marriage, Rosie is now Unbrainwashed) Rosie: John, is that you? Frollo: Wake up Gothic Bitch!! Remember when you raping me? Stocking: Offcourse i raped you, Son of a..(Stocking gasps, she flashbacks through memories from "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City", "Death Race 2010", "Nothing to Room", "Panty + Brief", "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", "Leet Fighters 4" and "Frollo has a Bad Feeling". Now Stocking is Unbrainwashed) Stocking: ALL Right!!!! Gaston: Hey Cosmo, remember us?, you missed Tails! (Cosmo remembers her memories of "A Cosmic Call", "Cosmic Crisis", "Ship of Doom", "A Fearless Friend", "So Long Sonic" and "Bizzaro!!!". Now Cosmo is Unbrainwashed) Cosmo: Tails!!! Gaston: Melissa, wake up!! Melissa: Get of me, cunt! Gaston: Melissa is me, your Grampa! (Melissa flashbacks through memories from her child moments and "The Quest of Melissa". Now Melissa is Unbrainwashed) Melissa: GRAMPA!!! John: Allright guys lets get the last ones! [To Be Continued] Category:Blog posts